Ready to Jump?
by JamIsMyCupOfTea
Summary: Anna Simone, a girl who's considered a prodigy by Erudite standards, but belongs in Abnegation, somehow ends up in Dauntless but isn't Divergent. Already having to deal with Jeanine up her ass, she doesn't need scary looking Eric messing up with her plans! Really, her reckless Abnegation side will seriously get her killed one day.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT ALL. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE BITCHES (** ** **NOT THAT YOU GUYS ARE BITCHES, JUST THE WAY I TALK IN REAL LIFE** )  
**

 **HOPE Y'ALL LIKE DIS. CRITICISM MUCH APPRECIATED SINCE I'M A TRASH CAN.  
**

 **...do people even read these anymore?**

* * *

Summary: Anna Simon, a girl who's considered a prodigy by Erudite standards, but belongs in Abnegation, somehow ends up in Dauntless but isn't Divergent. Already having to deal with Jeanine up her ass, she doesn't need scary looking Eric messing up with her plans! Really, her reckless Abnegation side will seriously get her killed on day.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

\- The Start -

Coming out from the connected washroom in my room, I don't bother trying to wipe the steam off from the small mirror on top of the counter. As I walk out, the steam produced from my hot shower slitters out into my room. I walk quickly towards my dresser on my left and put on some undergarments to cover myself from the cool AC. Even though it's still only early April, the weather is shockingly really warm, hinting that we'll have an early head start on spring, and by extension summer.

Goosebumps appear on my arms from the sudden change of temperature but I ignore the reaction my body makes as I walk forward along the wall.

I pull the heavy, light blue curtain, giving me a wide view of the Faction I grew up in. The early afternoon sun filters in and I raise my arm to shield myself from its rays. I remember in the back of my mind reading a study on how natural sunlight is better than artificial lighting and can help reduce the chances of myopia.

Turning my back to the window, I am not afraid of any peeping toms seeing how where I live is on the top floor of one of the most well-secured condos in Erudite. Walking part naked in my home has never been an issue. After what happened to my dad, my mom just throws herself into her work, pretending that I was never born and that it wasn't her who carried me in her womb for nine months.

I turn from my view from above and look into the full length mirror by my dresser, the light streaming in from the large window allows me to see myself in natural lighting. My tousled charcoal hair falls down to my mid back. Usually it reaches past that after I use the straightening hair serum that most women from Erudite are so fond of.

I vaguely recall my mother reprimanding me for never wanting to use the serum and for wanting to keep my hair wavy. I never really cared much about appearances as she did when she still cared about me. I always thought it was rather vain; why bother teaching others not to judge people by their looks if you don't bother following what you preach?

I release a big sigh, but the weight on my shoulders seems even heavier than before despite the fact that I am in only clad undergarments.

I reach for my reflection and stare into my own eyes. Unlike most people from this faction, my eyes are slanted in an almond like shape and my chocolate brown eyes stare back at me. Brown eyes are most common seeing how it's the dominate gene, but someone with my features isn't. According to an old history book from before our founders made the factions, the world was separated and categorized by racial looks. From what I've read, I'm supposed to be of Oriental descent, an uncommon feat as most of the people here seem to originate from a Caucasian descent.

All I see is a familiar stranger. My face is not as angular as most of the Erudite population and is more flat. My button nose doesn't stick out as much as those who have straight noses and my lips, rather than them being thin, are full and shapely. Looking down at my body, I sigh at how pasty white I look in contrast to the black underwear and bra I am wearing. The sunlight beaming in from outside shines and the marks on my body are visible if you actually look. Mismatched scars on my body are visible but from prolonged time and our advanced technology that helped us make certain healing salves, only faint shades of scarring are visible.

However, despite the scars, my body is somewhat attractive by Erudite standards. I am in pretty good shape compared to the others here. Because of this, my stomach is somewhat flat with a hint of definition and my legs were in good shape due to all the running I do. Although my arms are the least favorite place in my body to work out, due to all the books we have to carry and read, I can say that I could probably bruise someone if I tried. In Erudite, we are required to exercise for at least half an hour, but I do it for an hour, sometimes even more depending on the day. In order to have a strong mind, one must have a strong body or something like that.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

My heart lurches at the sudden noise as I look for my tablet to close my alarm. Finding it under a pile of my research papers, my stomach drops at the reminder I set myself on the timer. I feel my heart nearly dropping to my stomach at the words. APTITUDE TEST is bolded and blinking in the same consistent timing as the beeps. _I can't do this._

Looking at the top right, I nearly swear as I realize that I have taken too much time daydreaming than getting ready.

I throw my still wet hair in a quick top knot, knowing that most of my peers wouldn't appreciate the lack of order in my appearance but not caring anyways. Quickly ruffling through my closet I decide on a simple indigo dress that falls an inch below my knees and grabbed a white blazer on my way out of my room. Passing the kitchen I take along with me a single banana since it's a great source of potassium and has all the nutrients you need in a healthy breakfast. Reaching my front door, I slip my feet into a pair of standard black flats and clutch my tablet with my left arm to my chest; my banana was in the left hand as well and my right hand gripped my doorknob.

Taking a deep breathe, I tried to quickly mentally prep myself for what I'm about to throw myself into.

It doesn't matter what results I get, I know what I have to do. I will protect Beatrice Prior.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you guys thought this was like... I dunno...worth reading or whatever. If not, I'm sorry for wasting your time. BUTT! BUTT... heehee BUTT... UHHH YEA. BUT if you guys did like it please Review or something.

I'll be honest, I'm fucking terrified of this. Like posting this online for people to read and judge it but hey, imma YOLO to fuck out of this man. *NOT THAT YOU GUYS ARE MEN...WELL YOU CAN, I'M NOT JUDGING, BUT THIS IS HOW I TALK IN REAL LIFE, LIKE YOU GUYS...COULD BE GIRLS AND I'D STILL CALL YOU MAN*

But in all seriousness, reviews are much appreciated, tell me if you guys liked it or not, if you wasted your time or not, and tell me why so I'll know what you people want or don't want or hate and if I need to improve and now I'm babbling. Sorry! ANYWAYS!

Much love,

\- Jam


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT ALL. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE BITCHES (NOT THAT YOU GUYS ARE BITCHES, JUST THE WAY I TALK IN REAL LIFE)**

 **CRITICISM MUCH APPRECIATED SINCE I'M A TRASH CAN.**

 **Since you're reading this chapter, hopefully it means that you're interested! Anyways, without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

\- Introductions -

After eating my banana while walking, I arrive at the bus that picks most of the other people from different Factions up. Looking around, I take a free seat by the back window to observe everyone else. I see a particularly upset looking Candor as he shoves a tall Abnegation boy. That's when I realize that that boy is Beatrice's older brother. His name was Caleb I believe. Next to him was Beatrice herself, looking pretty uncomfortable and in deep thought as she watched her brother give his seat to the man.

She's always been pretty uncomfortable when it came to helping others, or at least from what I've noticed this past month. I remember when I first came into contact with her four years ago. She doesn't remember me of course, but I remember her.

It was when I woke up from my week long comatose state four years ago; she was walking with her mother helping her carry things to help the volunteers at the hospital.

I sigh as look away from them to brush the memory off and stare forward, remembering all that I have learnt from the past month.

Due to a trauma I faced when I was 12, something happened to me where everything I read or see and understand gets registered in my brain. An eidetic memory the doctors called it. Because of this, I'm considered a prodigy since everything I learn, I don't forget.

As the bus rocks from the uneven pavement that leads us to the Upper Level buildings for school, I try and hold back a shiver as I think about what lies in Beatrice's path. I probably know more about her than she does herself.

Because of my photographic memory, I caught the eye of Jeanine Matthews. Not only was my father one of the top programmers, but my mother specializes in the serum that we all use for the aptitude tests.

With those two factors combined, Jeanine had requested me to make some sort of program that could detect people who are different from us – and as in us I mean not the ones who belong in different Factions but those who don't belong in any at all. Divergent she called them. She has brought up it up several times, calling them a menace to society and how they need to be controlled.

At that time, little innocent me truly believed that they were bad people. I worked night and day on this project, hoping that once it was done I could get my mother's approval since Jeanine had been up pressuring her for results. For what, I still don't know. This was before I started questioning her motives. Why were they bad people? How could they harm us if they weren't even aware of whom they were themselves? When I caught wind of the plan Jeanine had in mind, I destroyed to prototype, but not before running it through to see if it worked or not.

The prototype, which I had created, gave probability results of the people who have the potential to be Divergent.

Beatrice Prior was the first name that my creation gave me and the last one before I destroyed it. She had a particularly high percentage of being a strongly adept to the Divergent category. Jeanine was very interested in those one's, and although I only saw of the rough draft of her plans, I know that there will be a lot of death ahead if I don't do anything about it.

After finding that out, I kept the knowledge of Beatrice's potential to myself and destroyed the prototype.

Feeling someone brush past me, I look up to find that we arrived. Getting off, I follow silently behind the other students; the Prior siblings weren't too far from my vision. As we enter school, the hallways become cramped from having so many students all over the place, however not crowded enough to have to shove your way out. Despite this, I see an Erudite girl push Beatrice so hard she fell on all fours. Being an earshot away from them, I didn't hear what the girl from my faction had to say but it was as clear as day that she was making a comment about Beatrice's status as an Abnegation, or "Stiff" as they call them.

Lately due to all the propaganda that Erudite has been showcasing through the media and newspaper about the Abnegation community, the people from said faction have been targeted more and more often.

I try my best to walk as fast as I can towards them to help Beatrice, but as soon as I got close enough to stretch my hand out, she was already up and dusting herself off. I was going to apologize for the rude behavior of my peers before she quickly walked off as if trying to avoid the stares.

I get why though as I look around a see people whispering in their hand about what they heard from their parents or read in the newspapers. I shoot glares at those who made eye contact with me before straightening my back and following Beatrice seeing how we have the same class, Faction History.

Taking my regular seat at the very back by the windows, I look ahead and watch the other students who came in early, making idle conversation with each other.

Hearing a faint rumbling noise from afar, I look out the window on my left and see the train coming in, the Dauntless students. Precisely at 7:25 AM, the train runs by without stopping and the people in clad black come tumbling and running out of the train.

Seeing them run off as a pack and into the school with their loud voices and crazy hairdos with piercings, I am reminded of the Erudite boy who is only two years older than us. I never caught his name but he was the only transfer from our faction to go to Dauntless, leaving an impression I'm not sure what to make of.

I remember the day I met him, two years ago from tomorrow, the Choosing Ceremony day in which I, along with my peers will soon have to go through.

Being 16 is a big thing seeing how it's the year where you choose whether or not you stay or abandon your family. It was his big day and I guess mine too – I got released from the hospital.

I was walking towards the library to look up some medial terms that I didn't understand from my stay at the hospital. I was finally out of the hospital and was trying to tie my hair in a ponytail with my favorite but worn out elastic. Not looking where I was walking, I was having difficulty tying my hair and all of a sudden it snapped.

I turned as fast as I could with the side of my wound restricting me to find that my elastic snapped and hit the boy behind me.

He had the strangest combination of eye colors. They were a mix of blue and grey, one of the darkest shades I've ever seen – and they were glaring at me as if I planned that attack.

He took in my appearance along with the stitches on my left arm, bent down to pick up the snapped elastic and gave me a cold look. I was frozen in my spot because I didn't know how to react. As soon as my brain remembered how to talk, I opened my mouth to apologize, only to have him dangle something in front of my face.

My once broken elastic was tied in a meticulous but tight knot. He must've tied it when I had a brain fart.

The black elastic was so close to my face that my eyes were crossed. From my view though I could see his mouth lifted in a small smirk. Knowing that I probably looked silly, I snatched the dangling elastic and mumbled a small apology along with a thank you. He raised one eyebrow at my meek attitude and just walked off.

Even to this day, despite the odd encounter, the once broken elastic still hasn't snapped again and has been with me since then. It's a pretty damn good elastic if I do say so myself.

The classroom door opened and it was the teacher. I internally sighed and opened up my book. I've already read this book once already. Pretending to listen I stare off into space again. Only half a day of school, then the aptitude test. _I can do this_ , I tell myself mentally.

Even though I've already decided to go wherever Beatrice goes, I'm still anxious at the prospect of the test.

Shaking my head slightly, I try to snap myself out from being nervous. Only half a day of school, then the aptitude test. _I can do this,_ I mentally repeat again. No, I _have_ to. For the greater good, I have no choice.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading! Also, thank you Cassie- D1 and Guest (?) for taking the time to review! You guys have no idea how happy I was! For others out there who are somewhat interested in this story, please don't forget to leave a review of what you think and if you have any feedback ** if you have time, of course :) Criticism is very much appreciated.

Since it's like super late where I am right now I'll just leave it at that.

Much love,

\- Jam


	3. Chapter 3 - Abnegation

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT ALL. IF I DID I WOULD NE ROLLING IN DOUGH AND NOT STRUGGLING IN SCHOOL, BRUH**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM/ FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED SINCE I'M A TRASH CAN.**

 **PLEASE, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

\- Abnegation -

As soon as the class was over, we were all dismissed and led to the cafeteria where everyone waited patiently for their names to be called.

Taking a seat next to my fellow peers from my Faction, I look up to observe the interaction of others. The people of Erudite talk amongst themselves about meaningless topics. I hold back a tired sigh as I look past them. I was never one for mindless chatter as my gaze files through the crowd.

The Amity students were at their designated section, singing and laughing; the Candor were having some sort of debate – probably the whole Abnegation supposedly taking and keeping all the fresh food for themselves.

Moving on to the Abnegation section, I can see that everyone at their table doesn't talk and look down, avoiding all eye contact – well all except one. My eyes catch Beatrice's as she too looks around. She doesn't notice me and glances at the sudden outburst from the Dauntless section.

The Dauntless section on the other, laughs so hard and makes so much noise that it could be heard from the other side of the cafeteria. They've always intimidated me to a certain extent. There was just something about them that had a presence that commanded you to stop and stare. Whether you approved or not of their actions, you cannot deny that their presence demanded that you stop and stare.

I drop my gaze onto the table and wait patiently for my name to be called. I hear Beatrice's name get called see from the corner of my eye that she is clutching the hem of her shirt so hard that they make a hardly noticeable tremor.

Before I know it, it's my turn as well.

"From Erudite: Anna Simone,"

xxx

The room that I was led to had a man with his back turned to me. His large and sculpted arms could be seen even through the t-shirt he was wearing. Rather than the shirt being tight because it could've been too small, it seemed more as if he was just too big for it. It was obvious that this man was from Dauntless.

"Take a seat, name's Dez," he introduces himself.

I nod my head in acknowledgment although he couldn't see me with his back turned to me.

Walking to the padded chair, I look around me. The mirrors on one side of the wall allowed me to see myself and take in my appearance. I look a lot calmer than I look; my stomach was making somersaults. I place my hands on the arm rest and feel the sweat my palms were producing.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as he attaches two electrodes on each side of my temples. When I open them again I am met with his steely gaze. I almost get distracted by his tattoo on his face when he lifts his arm to give me something.

His large hands hold a vial filled with the serum to put me under the stimulation. I jerk my head and give him a nod to signal that I am ready to start of the aptitude test. Taking another deep breathe, I take the vial of serum from his offering hands and throw my head back, drinking it all in one gulp.

...Nothing happened.

I look to my side, but the Dauntless man wasn't there, neither were the electrodes that were just attached to me. Getting off the padded chair, I walk slowly around the empty room.

"Hello?" My voice trembled slightly.

"Choose," a voice from nowhere told me. It strongly resembled like Jeanine's voice.

I whip my head to try and find her – demand answers. Does she know that I know her plans? Did she know that I'm trying to get in the way of it? My heart pounds faster and faster.

From the corner of my eye I see a table with two baskets on them. _Those weren't there before_ , I tell myself as I peer into what they contain.

The basket on my left had a huge block of cheese, while the other had a large knife almost the size of my forearm.

"Choose," Jeanine's voice demanded me again.

I pick up the block of cheese warily. Why? I don't know. I wasn't even a fan of cheese. Then again it's a lot better than the huge knife. I've always been clumsy by nature and taking a knife like that, I just might stab myself accidentally while tripping.

A deep primal growl snapped me out from my inner rambles and I jumped at the sound.

Turning around slowly, almost like I was too afraid to check what it was, I try but fail horribly at trying to hold in my gasp.

A huge dog was pacing back and forth – growling at me.

 _Fuck, I'm going to die._

My hands shake as I fully turn around to face the beast, my calmly palms changes the texture of the cheese, making it feel disgusting. With sudden realization, I throw the cheese as far as I can.

The beast goes for the block of cheese from across the room and I sigh in relief. I try and slump by the table, only to nearly fall and having to catch myself to notice that the table is gone, along with the baskets from before.

Before I could even fathom how, I see a little girl run in the room, "Puppy!" She squealed, trying to get closer to it. The beast turns to her and growls but that doesn't deter her from trying to touch it.

Without thinking, I break into a neck breaking sprint to protect the girl. I throw my up to my sides and the last thing I see is the beast's ferocious face getting closer and closer in a pace so fast that my brain had trouble processing. My eyes close shut as tight as they can, awaiting the impact and pain.

When nothing comes at me, I open my eyes slowly only to be startled with the sight of the public transportation bus, its doors were open as if waiting for me. Before I could even start my train of thoughts, the bus driver makes a jerky gesture for me to hurry up.

"Sorry," I say meekly as I quickly scurry onto the bus.

Taking a deep breath, I walk down the aisle and a Candor man shoves a newspaper to my face. My mind takes note of his twitchy and abrupt behavior.

"Have you seen this man?" He demands more than asks.

I scan the flyer that he was pointing at. It was a man who was wanted for murder and if anyone had any idea who he was then they should report him.

I look up to the Candor man, not sure what to make of this, and he pulls closer to him by the lapels of my blazer with a sense of urgency.

"Please!" He cried desperately but with an undertone of anger and threat, "Have you seen this man?"

I look again and am enveloped with a sense of familiarity. _Where? Where have I seen this man before?_ My mind screams. What is going on? My memory is failing me and that's never happened before.

Inhaling and exhaling through my nose, I try and get a semblance of order in my thoughts before I release that the man is rambling about how I could save him.

As calmly as I could, I take his hands and push them off my blazer.

"He looks familiar to me, sir. I can't recall from where but I can try and look up at the archives back in Erudite if you'd like,"

Despite me saying all this in an orderly manner, my mind is in chaos as why this whole situation is itching at me the wrong way.

I stare at his face, waiting for a response but the once angry and stressed face turned blank and he just stared back. Neither of us blinked and everything around us was quiet. I don't try and break eye contact to see what has happened though, and as soon as he blinked I surprised myself by grinning. I won the blinking competition!

 _Wait, what?_

I try and back pedaling at why I thought we were having a blinking competition. However, my thoughts once again were disrupted and I see a tile ceiling in front of me.

I blink twice only to recognize it as the last thing I saw before the Dauntless man out my under the stimulation.

My stomach tightens and I try and control my leg from bouncing on the padded chairs. My impatience is getting the better of me but why wasn't he giving me my results right away?

Getting up slowly, I detach the electrodes on my temples and pass it to him, waiting patiently for my results. As soon as he looked up to take them from me, his eyes met mine and there was an obvious hint of amusement in them.

 _What's so funny?_ I hold my breath involuntarily, waiting in suspense.

"Your results were Abnegation," he said with a smirk.

I bet he thinks that this so ironic seeing how I am a prodigy in Erudite. To know that I have the characteristics and belong on Abnegation – our current "enemies" – must be entertaining him so much. Then again with all the media surrounding these two Factions, I'm not surprised.

I feel a rush of something but I bottle it up before allowing it to over flow me.

Giving him a blank stare in order to not give anything away, I nod and thank him. I stand up and walk back to the door I came in from.

Walking out of the naturally lit room, I hold back a wince at the rays of sun. I don't see Beatrice around but I do see her brother boarding a bus with two other people from Abnegation. I quickly follow them as to not miss the bus and get home as soon as possible.

My mind goes through a temporary blank on the bus until I get home.

Only when I am in the sanctions of my bedroom is when I collapse by my door and all allow my brain to truly process what my results were. Abnegation, just like Beatrice's.

A sense of joy and disbelief overcome me.

 _Abnegation_.

This makes everything so much easier for me! I feel a weight on my shoulders lift.

Ever since last month when I found out about her secret, I promised myself that I would be her silent protector and go wherever she went. With such determination, I never really gave it much thought as to where _I_ would belong.

All I have to do during the Choosing Ceremony is chose Abnegation. When I get accepted, I have to befriend her and somehow warm her to be careful and _voila_! Not only can I protect and warn her but I can also go where I belong. This is perfect!

Getting up, I walk to my dresser and change into more comfortable clothes. Looking down to the side, I see my bed and am hit with a sudden urge to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until this very moment. All the stress that accumulated throughout the past month disintegrated and I breathe a bit easier. It's almost too good to be true.

Collapsing onto my bed, I grab the body pillow near the wall and hug it. I've always been a cuddler. Before I can even mentally prepare myself for the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow, I feel myself drift to sleep.

It was the first night since a month that I've ever slept this peacefully.

xxx

Little does our heroine know, this will also be the last time she sleeps this peacefully for a long time.

* * *

 **AN:** THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO LEFT REVIEWS! It warms my cold, stone heart...or non-existent heart (as my sisters like to say -.-) to wake up and see them, knowing that some humans of this earth like the shit I write :3 GAHH I CAN'T DEAL! SUCH DUH HAPPPIEEE, less than three (3)

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if not well tell me why so I can improve dude! I really liked writing this chapter because this girl is gonna get fucked in the butthole so hard by life next chapter. MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! I will most definitely enjoy making her realize that she jinxed herself :3

ANYWAYS! In all honestly, I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, or at least think it's somewhat tolerable enough to read through! Please leave a review if you guys have the time :) I would totally fucking love to hear from you people and what you have to say! If this story interests you then click this pretty little button (I lied it's actually a pretty friggin plain looking button) somewhere on the screen to follow it :D

Since it's night time where I'm at currently, GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE OF EARTH!

Much love,

\- Jam


	4. Chapter 4 - The Choice Is Mine

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN SHIT ALL. IF I DID I WOULD BE ROLLING IN DOUGH AND NOT STRUGGLING IN SCHOOL, BRUH**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM/ FEEDBACK ARE MUCH APPRECIATED SINCE I'M A TRASH CAN.**

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, GUYS! School just started and it's already getting out of hand.** **Argh, damn you law program! But hey! This is a long ish chapter, which hopefully will make up for the wait! Although fair warning, we're only meeting Eric in the next chapter :/ Sorry, guys!**

 **ALSO, THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED/ FOLLOWED/ FAVORED THIS STORY! :D  
**

 **WARNING:**

 **I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO FOLLOW THE BOOK, BUT THERE ARE A FEW THINGS THAT I DO PLAN ON SHIFTING TO MAKE IT FLOW BETTER IN MY STORY! ALSO, I WILL START WRITING IN DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEWS.**

 **I.E: FROM HER POINT OF VIEW, MAYBE OCCASIONALLY ERIC'S AND MOST LIKELY FROM A THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW.**

 **ANY WHO, without further ado, (heehee that rhymed)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

\- The Choice Is Mine -

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I let out a heavy groan of annoyance at the consistent beeping. Stretching out my hand, I try and reach for my tablet to stop the horrible noise that was probably invented by Satan himself.

 _Where the fuck is my stupid tablet?_

Getting out from under my covers, I let out a loud yawn and rub my eyes while looking for the object of my torture. As you can see, I am clearly not a morning person despite the great sleep I had the night before.

Finding the tablet under my bed, I dismiss the alarm and get up to do my daily morning stretches half awake.

After finishing off a few poses, I finish in a split; my legs spread horizontally perpendicular from my legs and my body coming down to touch the floor.

I let out a soft sigh as the tension of my body releases.

I haven't felt this at peace for a month, and it's been nearly four years since I was this optimistic about my future. Moving my legs in front of me, I curl them and jump upwards with my arms in front of me for balance.

If the thought of leaving this Faction made me this happy, imagine how much happier I'd be when I go to the place where I truly belong in?

As I go into to joint washroom from my room, I think of my results from the aptitude test while doing my daily routine.

Going in the shower, I turn the tap on and start shampooing my wet hair. Thinking back to it all, it's pretty obvious that I belong to Abnegation.

Despite the fact that I have an eidetic memory, my characteristics and how I am do not belong in Erudite. Like most people born here, I love reading. I love getting lost in the books – whether they're books about facts or a novel in a fantasy world, they are my means of escape here for a short while. However, I don't have a thirst for knowledge, and I am not competitive when it comes to grades or being on the top. Even with the ability to retain everything I come across, it has never made me want to try any harder in school.

Scrubbing my hair and washing off the shampoo, I then apply the conditioner on the lower half of my hair.

As for Amity, I'm not a people person; my social skills aren't exactly what someone would qualify as…good. I'm not exactly all happy-go-lucky. I mean, I'm all for peace, hello, trying to save Beatrice from all impending doom and whatnot but the whole, "Let's go around a camp fire and sing songs," is definitely not my thing. Candor isn't an option either. I know that sometimes I don' have a filter and can't control what I say, but honesty has never been my forte either.

I heave a sigh and wash the conditioner off before grabbing the body wash.

However, out of all five Factions (minus Abnegation), Dauntless would be the least agreeable place for me. I am not loud, I'm hardly reckless and I most certainly am not brave. I have the courage of a walnut…which mind you is supposed to be a metaphor for NONE AT ALL. I admire the people of Dauntless, they are strong and resilient; they are the guardians and protectors of us all and I would never have it in me to be or do what they do.

Shaking my head of all this, I wash off and step out the shower stall, wrap myself with a towel, and grab the hair serum that's supposed to straighten my wavy hair. _Should I?_ With a grin on my face, I put it back on the self – _it doesn't matter. I belong in Abnegation_ , I think cheekily to myself.

As I walk out the washroom, I look into my dresser for something to wear. Since I'm in Erudite, our primary colors are white and blue – no gray. I put on some black, lacy undergarments. Today is a special day, and hey, every girl needs to own a piece of lingerie sometime in their adolescent hood. At least that's what I've read in a fictional book once.

Looking back at the selection of clothes I have, I settle for a light blue pencil skirt that shapes my legs well. They were the closest thing to grey I own. As for my top, I settled for a cotton black tank top with a white button up blouse. Black and white make grey right? I turn to my door to go to get some food before leaving.

Right as I turn, my reflection caught my eye. Just yesterday I looked like a completely different person. My eyes, although still filled with determination, now had life and hope in them. My cheeks were flushed with a barely noticeable blush from the excitement coursing through my body and my full lips were turned up.

I am happy. I stare a little longer until I decide on something without hesitating. I grab my brush from my dresser, and with great care, roll it into a donut bun like I've seen most Abnegation females wear.

Twisting my head left and right I look to see if I've miss any hair on my nape before slipping my fingers around my wrist and getting my favorite worn out elastic and tying it up.

Although it wasn't as well done the bun I see Beatrice wear at school, I am confident that it suits me. I nod to my own reflection, grab my tablet, and walk out my room.

Upon entering my kitchen I freeze involuntarily.

My mother is at the table is seems to be waiting for me to arrive for us to have breakfast.

We haven't had breakfast together since _he_ died.

My mother nods to acknowledge my presence and gestures to the chair in front of her.

As I cautiously take my seat and set my tablet besides me, I take in all the food laid out in front of use; a bowl fresh fruit, a plate of warm, well cooked eggs with a side of bacon. The voice at the back of my head snarls. This isn't fair, there are people out there _dying_ from starvation and here we are with most food than we can both eat on an empty stomach.

"Eat," my mother orders me, I stare at her. "Eat," she repeats, "you'll need your energy for today. It's an important day, honey."

Not once is the past four years, has she ever cared about my health, nor has she ever called me "honey". Not even before the incident has she ever used terms of endearments towards me.

I raise my eyebrows in question and she raises hers as well, as if saying, "Are you going to disobey me?"

Looking down, I start eating, but only to try and figure out what this is supposed to be.

 _What the hell is going on here?_

After a moment of silence, she speaks, not even touching her food. "Jeanine's been asking about your work lately."

I tense and look up to see her steely gaze staring right at me. Something's not right, but I can't tell what it is.

"We've been giving you your space, Anna. We don't interfere with your work, and we don't even as for scheduled reports or updates, but it's been four years, honey," Ugh, there's that word again, "and we need some answers. How much closer are you to finishing to detector for help us find those Divergent scums?"

My eyebrows raise even higher at her blatant use of the 'D' word (not that 'D' word you perverts).

After not responding for a few seconds and instead staring at her, she slams her arms of the dining table – making me jump in surprise from the unexpected action.

"We need answers soon, Anna! Don't you understand the importance of it all? Does humanity mean nothing to you?" her voice getting more hysterical and frustrated after every word.

Losing my appetite at the mention of humanity, I gently put my fork down despite the forceful and tight grip I had on it. Taking a deep breathe, I look at my mother straight in the eye, "I've told you for the past month now, mother. This detector that you and Jeanine want me to create is impossible to make. I've worked four years on it, _four years_ , and I have updated to you both about the possibilities, but as of late, I have learnt that it is impossible to make,"

"You're a liar!" She spat with such disdain that I almost recoiled at the hatred laced in the words.

Taking a deep and controlled breathe, I close my eyes a count to 5. When I open them again, she looks at me with a frazzled look in her eyes. Her young eyes, which were filled with life, are now sharp and old from bitterness and her face were lined with subtle wrinkles. Her once sleek straight hair was now thinning and grimly looking.

I can't believe I wanted her approval for two years before I realized it was a useless desire. I can't believe that actually thought that if I could've made what she needed, she would have come back to me as my mother. I should have seen it sooner, but my mother is gone. She died when my father and _he_ did. This is just an angry shell left behind to rot in bitterness.

I look straight into her eyes unflinchingly, "You call me whatever you want, but I have tried and failed. Despite yours and _father's_ background along with this memory of mine, I couldn't find a solution – a formula that could find these people for you," I spat the word father out as if it left a bad after taste in my mouth. This is why I can't be in Candor, honesty is not my policy, "and this is useless. This – this hunt that Jeanine has you caught up in, it's practically genocide!"

Her steely gaze hardened, _Shit, I let out that I know of Jeanine's plan_.

"You will not raise your voice and use that tone of voice with me, young lady! I am your mother –"

" _Mo – Mother?_ " I cry out indignantly, completely forgetting about her not catching on that I knew, "You're really going to call yourself that about practically abandoning me four for years when I needed you the most? Where were you when I needed you – when I came out the hospital – when I woke up crying all alone in the middle of the night? Where were you, huh? "

I didn't give her a chance to answer as I continued on, "Oh, that's right, you were _never_ there, so let me ask you this, why should I continue helping you when this is obviously a useless endeavor? Is it because I'm your daughter and I owe you? I don't owe you shit, lady," this was the first time I've ever cursed out loud, "Not after you left me to _him_ , that pathetic excuse of a –"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Saved by the accursed item that Satan made himself,_ I think to myself.

Looking down, my alarm on my tablet tells me that I'll need to leave soon if I want to make it there on time.

Not making eye contact with her, I calmly push myself out, grab my tablet and walk to the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I stop my tracks as soon as I slipped my feet into a pair of somewhat comfortable but low black heels with one hand on the doorknob.

Turning around and looking over my shoulder, I throw her words right back her, "It's an important day, _honey,_ " I sneer.

"We will be continuing this discussion when you get back," she said with a tone of finality.

I give her a look as she stares back. I already knew that she wasn't going to the ceremony but it was still discerning to see how sure she was that I was going to come back – like this wasn't a day that decided the rest of my fate. It was like the thought has never occurred to her before. I stare at her until she breaks eye contact.

Trying to assert her role to me as a mother, she flips her hair over her shoulder, crosses her arms and leans on one foot.

I almost snort at the image she made, "No, we won't,"

She opened her mouth to talk again before I cut her off, "because I won't be coming back. Goodbye, _mother_."

Turning around I take my pale blue blazer off the hook on the wall and open the door. I didn't need to look back to know that her mouth was dropped open and gaping. I didn't need an actual visual on her red face and furious eye; and certainly, hearing her throw things and making them break on the wall was most definitely satisfying enough.

xxx

Walking into the Hub, I join my peers as I make it right on time and squeezed in between the seats to take my assigned place. I sigh softly at all that happened in the morning.

Every year, a different Faction makes hosts the Choosing ceremony. This year is Abnegation, led by Marcus Eaton, one of the council members. As he started his speech of 'faction over blood', I think back to what happened.

It started off as one of the best morning I've ever had in a long time and ended up taking a turn to being one of the worst.

Looking forward as I slip my feet out of the heels, I tell myself that this day cannot get any worse. _I refuse to let that woman ruin what is supposed to be a milestone for me. This is my day and mine alone. Nothing can make it any worse because I control my fate from now on._

I zone out and massage my feet inconspicuously. Huh, maybe they weren't as comfortable as I thought since my feet are already sore from just walking.

Before I even know it, names are being called up.

"Caleb Prior,"

My head snaps into attention at the Prior name. That's Beatrice's brother. From what I recall, he'll mostly stay in Abnegation since he's one of the most selfless people I've ever seen. Then again, people are known to do the things you least suspect when you don't expect it like –

"Erudite," Marcus announces.

He chose Erudite.

The noise from the crowd rises as he walks to my section. It's almost scandalous as he is the son of Andrew Prior, another council member; what's even worse the fact that there has been a huge amount of tension between both factions – nearly thick enough to cut through with a butter knife.

Wait. Beatrice's brother chose Erudite. One of _the most selfless people ever –_

My thoughts are cut off as the crowd is finally silenced.

"Beatrice Prior,"

We all watch her rise and walk uncertainly towards the bowls.

Every step she takes, I hear the beating of my heart resonate in my skull.

Everything is happening so slow but so fast at the same time.

 _Nonononono – she can't!_

No matter what, Beatrice cannot choose Erudite. I took it for granted that she was from Abnegation but it has finally occurred to me that just because I got Abnegation as my results doesn't she did.

I pray to every deity and god I've ever read about for her not to choose this Faction. If she does it'll only make everything even more complicated and worse for her. I don't know if I'll be able to protect her here.

 _Anything but Erudite! Anything but here – please, please, please – I'll sing in front of a camp fire, I'll always be honesty. Fuck, I'll even jump out a moving train if I have to! Anything but –_

The sound of sizzling coal echoes in my ears despite the fact that it should be impossible for me to hear it. It's loud and it rings in my ears so loud that I can barely hear Marcus announce her choice.

"Dauntless,"

A loud cheer to the right of the Hub is heard as I stare at her back while she takes her new seat.

I am frozen in my seat.

It hardly registers in my mind what I have to do now. Everything is so slow – I feel disorientated. Everything feels muffled and slow as I watch people from my faction starting to get called.

 _At least she's not here, right?_ My mind points our weakly.

I grimly smile to myself, _Maybe there is a god out there – if so, he's a total dick for being such a –_

"Anna Simone,"

Everyone from my faction looks at me, and my neck snaps all the way to the front. I stand up abruptly before remembering my heels.

I sit back down instantly and try and reach down for my heels without looking like a complete fool. I hear some snickers from my fellow peers who have probably heard of my clumsiness.

With my heels in place, I move past the seats and walk down the aisle towards the table with the bowls that will determine my fate.

I can feel the heat on my face as I straighten up.

With the confidence that I didn't have, I look straight into Marcus Eaton's eyes without truly seeing him. I take the knife he hands me and look down.

Five bowls.

One full of grey stones for Abnegation, another with water for Erudite, one with soft earth of Amity, one with glass for Candor and the last… it is filled with sizzling coal for _Dauntless._

Looking to the right through the corner of my eyes, I see both Abnegation and Dauntless.

I need to make a choice, and it pains me that I don't even hesitant when I have both choices in front of me.

Looking back down, I see the knife and part of my reflection. Just like this morning I nod at the determined look in my eyes. Despite the uncertainty of the situation, I have made up my mind.

Slicing my palm, I thrust my arm onto the bowl and squeeze my palm tightly. I barely flinch at the pain as I watch my blood slip between the cracks of my fist. I don't hear the sound of sizzling coal when my blood hits it.

I only hear the cheers from the Dauntless Faction.

I walk and take a seat in the front as someone moved over to make room for me.

Maybe it's the Abnegation in me that made me join a Faction I don't belong in. After all, who else would sacrifice their future at happiness for someone who barely knows them? _Such selfless acts only belong in Abnegation,_ I scoff mentally to myself.

I am suddenly reminded of the promise I made myself two days ago before the aptitude test in front of my mirror.

 _It doesn't matter what results I get, I know what I have to do. I will protect Beatrice Prior._

I almost snort out loud when I remembered what I thought of at the beginning of the ceremony.

 _And I thought things couldn't get any worse._

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, guys! I really hoped you all enjoyed that :D TROLOLOLOOLOLLOLOOOOOOL

Sorry for the whole jam packing all that stuff in the beginning. I was just so excited to write! As mentioned above from the very top of my AN, school's already been hectic already but I promise you, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I was so happy and excited when I got emails on reviews and followers that I, no joke, walked into a hand sanitizer machine because I was so distracted! It was pretty embarrassing too since I did a man grunt and several people around me heard -.-

Anyways, I really appreciate those who took the time to review/favor/follow this story! It warms up my heart like how you warm up when you pee your pants :3…ewww, for some reason I thought that was clever but then reading it…well it's more nasty than anything…OH WELP, VAT CAN YA DO?

Please leave a review if you have time on what you think/want if you have time I love hearing from you people! That being said, I need to go do a poopoo, soooooo,

Much love y'all,

\- Jam


	5. Chapter 5 - I am Selfless, I am Brave

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN SHIT ALL. IF I DID I WOULD NE ROLLING IN DOUGH AND NOT STRUGGLING IN SCHOOL, BRUH**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM/ FEEDBACK ARE MUCH APPRECIATED SINCE I'M A TRASH CAN.**

 **** ALSO, I REALIZED A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES IN THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS, SO IF YOU GUYS DO TOO AND IF IT ISN'T TOO MUCH TROUBLE, PLEASE INFORM ME SO I CAN CORRECT THEM :) DON'T GOT ME A BETA SOOO**

 **(TO L.M.: BITCH, IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU CAN FUCKING STOP – PLEASE, AND YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK, MAN!)**

 **To everyone else, thank you for stopping by to read this :)  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

\- I am Selfless, I am Brave -

Looking around I see Beatrice in the row in front of me. Her shoulders were hunched and she was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Is she regretting it? Will she be better off somewhere else other than Abnegation – other than Erudite? Will she be safe and happy?

I hold back a groan as I think about it, _ugh. I should have known that Beatrice wasn't going to stay in Abnegation._

I always noticed that she was somewhat uncomfortable with around the Factionless but I always assumed that it was just because she was shy! I also knew that she had some strange fascination with the Dauntless but I never knew it ran this deep. Sure, she would stare at them with more intensity than others, but who would've figured?

With all these questions running through my head, I close my eyes and try to mentally prepare for what I got myself into. Can I really handle this?

Before I know it, I feel everyone around me rising for the end of the ceremony. I've been dazing off more and more lately. I sigh, hoping it won't be a problematic in the near future.

I see Beatrice looking back to see her parents as we walk out but I don't even bother – I know _she_ didn't bother trying to make it.

The Dauntless born break into a run down the staircase and we transfers are left to try and keep up.

 _Shit, why did I choose today of all days to wear a skirt and heels?_

I know that there is no way I'll be able to run in my heels so I do a little walk/hobble struggle to take them off. With both heels in my hands and my pencil skirt hitched up, I break into a run.

Because of the daily exercises Erudite required us to do and the extra I sometimes did over that, I am able to somewhat catch and keep up without not get left behind by the Dauntless born.

As I coast in between both groups – the Dauntless born in the front and the transfers behind – I look back and see Beatrice tailing in the back. I almost stop to wait for her but the look on her face stops me.

It's the same look I have had for the past couple of weeks when I look in the mirror, _determination._

Turning back to face forward, I push myself to go as fast as I can. I'll see her on the other side – I know it.

The Dauntless born all stop and start climbing the pillars that hold the train tracks; some stop to catch their breath. By the time the transfers reached us, most of the Dauntless born are already up and waiting.

With all the strength I can muster, I make a tear on the side of my skirt and throw my heels up as high as I can to pitch them over the tracks.

I then push myself up and climb – not waiting to see if everyone caught up yet. One of the Dauntless born sees me and gives me a hand to pull me up to the top. He throws me a flirty smile and I give him a blank look. Before I can thank him, I get distracted by something in the corner of my eye.

I can see Beatrice being one of the last ones to be on top. Before she has a proper time to catch her breath, we feel rather than hear the train come by. The rumbling weight of the train shakes the tracks we're standing on.

I hear some whoops and shouts over the noise the train makes.

 _Fuck, they're going to make us jump onto a moving train, aren't they?_

Knowing that I don't have time to look for my shoes, I start running to pick up some momentum to jump into the moving train.

The Dauntless born up ahead and the leading one opens the passing car doors. One by one, each of them jump in the moving vehicle effortlessly. I can hear the transfers behind me running for their lives.

 _How are we supposed to get on if no one even taught us these things?_

Pushing myself to extents that I'm not used to, I reach for the first car that they jumped into. My arm is too short to reach the bar to pull myself over – or is it because I'm not fast enough?

 _Who the fuck makes people jump onto trains? Then again it could be worse; we could've been forced to jump off._

The Dauntless boy from before who helped me notices my struggles and helps me again by pulling me towards him. The force of his tug was too strong and I fall over him. He's still smiling as he looks down on me. His pearly white teeth stand out against his dark skin I notice.

"Whoop, Uriah's already pulling his moves on a transfer!"

Hearing that, I quickly push scramble off him – Uriah apparently – and scan my surroundings. The people who surround us are Dauntless born judging from their clothes. I recognize a few who were in a few classes with me although I don't know their names. I'm the only transfer in this cart.

"Name's Uriah," the boy says as he dusts himself off. "This is Lynn," he says, gesturing to the girl who called us out. Her shaved head almost made me do a double take before I reminded myself that these people were not Erudite. "And that's Marlene," he continues as he gestures towards a blonde girl coming our way with a skip in her steps.

I nod as I notice the way both Uriah and Lynn look at her, _huh._

All three of them turn to me and look at me expectantly as I stare back.

 _What are they looking at?_

"What, you can't talk?" The shaved girl, Lynn, says snidely as she checks me out.

Before I can apologize and introduce myself, Uriah and Marlene stretch their hands in front of me. It only took me but a second to realise that I was supposed to shake it and Lynn noticed, "So what's with you? Are you always this slow?" Lynn says as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Before I can open my mouth to respond, Marlene says, "Oh, I remember her! She's always been like that. Even though she has the title of being top in our grade, she always day dreams and hardly pays attention, don't you remember? She was in one of our courses," she points out to Lynn. It was Interrelation Factions.

"Anna," I introduce myself meekly. Despite me not really caring about what they think of me, the Dauntless Faction has always intimidated me to a certain extent.

"Wait, how did she get top of our grade if she never pays attention?" Uriah asks, completely ignoring my introduction.

" _She_ has a photographic memory," I say pointedly getting annoyed of being ignored, "and _she_ is right here."

Lynn whistles as she shoves her hands in her pockets, "Pretty impressive, bookworm, not only do you have guts to jump on our cart but you've got some fancy memory too?"

Bookworm. Something about that word reminded me of Caleb, Beatrice's brother who used to borrow so many books at the Library that I should've seen it coming that he belonged in my old faction. Beatrice's brother – _Beatrice!_

How could I forget her? Did she get on? Is she ok? Oh god, I –

I push the trio in front of me, completely forgetting that I hadn't responded to Lynn's jab and stick myself out the open cart door. I couldn't see the Hub anymore – _shit_.

 _Maybe I can try and go to the next cart by flattening myself on the cart outside and step by step get closer to the other open doors_ – before I could get my body far enough to step out, someone pulls me back. My head snaps at the person – Lynn – why is she stopping me?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, shaking me by my blazer "Just because I called you a bookworm doesn't mean you can go out and pitch yourself off the tracks you sensitive –"

My brain quickly caught up to what she was implying and I cut her off, "I wasn't going to jump!" I say indignantly, "I just wanted to go to the other cart to check is someone made it or not," I snapped loudly over the noise the wind was making.

I don't even know this girl and she's already calling me names!

"Know what Faction she was from?" Marlene asks as she and Uriah come to us.

"Abnegation," I say without thinking. I push Lynn's wrist aside so she releases my blazer.

She sucks on her lower lip as if thinking really hard. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure I saw the Stiff get on. Any later and she would've gotten smashed by the arch,"

My heart stops – _pretty sure?_

Then again, my mind says rationally, she's much safer dead than in Jeanine's hands.

My stomach lurches at the morbidity of my thoughts.

"Looking a bit green there, bookworm. You alright?" Uriah asks as his face invades my personal space. His large hand was on my shoulder.

I nod my head absentmindedly as I shrug his hand off; I know she's alive and that she made it. She has to be, that look – there's no way she didn't make it, I reassure myself.

As Uriah backed off a bit, I remember to say give him my gratitude, "Hey, uh, Uriah," I call out, "Um, it slipped my mind before – but thank you. For you know, for helping me up…both times…before." I finish lamely. He stares as me as I start fidgeting and tugging at my skirt. I can feel my face grow warmer and warmer at his scrutiny and was about to walk to the farthest wall before his face broke into a large grin. He got closer again and slapped both my cheeks with his hands, not hard obviously but with enough force to squish my face together.

"You're so red!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of both girls. They both looked our way and burst out laughing. Uriah soon did too but didn't release my face. I'm very sure I look extremely silly with my red, squished face. I try and succeed in pushing him off.

Taking a step away from him I cross my arms and stick my tongue out at them. I know how childish that is but I can't help it! Marlene sees me and jump hugs me, startling me.

"You are just too cute, little bookworm!" She squeals.

I feel my eyebrow twitch, _I'm taller than her! Who does she think she is calling me little?_

Before I can voice my thoughts, she drags me closer to Uriah and Lynn, pushing me to sit next to them by the wall.

As soon as my back hit the wall, I nearly melted into it. Who knew it was so energy draining to jump into a moving train, I think sarcastically as I stretch my legs forward. As Marlene and Uriah talk I try and block everything out. My toes are naked, I think to myself while wiggling them. I chuckle lightly to myself at how odd that sounds.

Lynn, who was seated next to me, raised her eyebrows in question. I clear my throat and voice what I thought was so funny, "Look," I point to my toes wiggling, "they're naked." I chuckle again at how silly I sound.

She looked at my toes then to me. I know that Uriah and Marlene stopped talking to stare at me.

"Wow," Lynn states with a deadpan expression, "Not only are you slow, but you're fucking weird too."

Uriah and Marlene out right laugh and I can see that Lynn's lips are lifted slightly, as if trying to hold back a grin. I don't bother trying to hold it as I throw my head back laughing with Uriah and Marlene. No sooner, Lynn joins us.

Who knew that I would actually enjoy their company? Maybe me choosing a Faction that I don't belong in won't be so bad.

As we fall into a sort of companionship, Marlene starts telling me about how she and Lynn were childhood friends. For the rest of the ride we talked and joked, and I basked in their company.

Before we know it, someone announces that we're almost there and that we should prepare to jump.

 _Jump?_

Everyone including Uriah, Lynn and Marlene rise. I get up to join them, my eyebrows furrow in confusion as we all crowd towards the opened cart door.

 _Oh shit – please don't tell me –_

Sure enough, a few start backing up and preparing to jump.

– _Fuck. It's like I continuously jinx myself!_

I bite back a groan of annoyance at my horrible luck.

"You ready, bookworm?"

I look up to see Lynn, Uriah and Marlene staring at me expectantly.

"First jumping _on_ a moving train, now we jump _off_ said moving train? What next – make us jump down some dark ass hole with nothing under and see if we survive the impossible?" I answer her sarcastically, "Sure, of course I'm ready! I woke up with a particular craving to, you know – DIE!" The hysteria in my voice was showing despite the words being laced with heavy sarcasm.

Lynn throws his head back laughing as if this was funny, "With that chicken-shit attitude, you really think you can survive Dauntless?" Before I could defend myself she continues, "Then again, with that sarcastic side it's a wonder you aren't Candor!"

Although she said all this in a joking manner, she had a point – I need to start acting like a Dauntless or else people will notice. Even if Lynn was off and I wasn't Candor, I can't afford my Abnegation side to show.

"I'll see you on the other side, bookworm!" She shouted over the wind as she pitches herself off.

Marlene comes to my side, "It's not that bad!" She says loudly over the wind, "Just don't forget to tuck and roll so you don't hurt yourself!" Those were her last parting words before she jumped off too. Uriah was left along with a few others.

"C'mon, don't want to be left behind do we?" He patted my head as if I was a little kid. As annoying as that gesture was, it was somewhat comforting. He grabbed my hand, "Together?"

I gave him a jerky nod as I gripped his hand as tightly as I could, and then released it.

 _Three, two, one –_

Momentarily my body was weightless; it was like I was flying. All too soon, I felt myself drop – _I'm going to die_ – and recalling what Marlene last said, I tucked and rolled onto the gravel roof top. My knees and bare feet sting slightly at the sharp gravel feeling.

The wind gets knocked out of my lungs as I rolled onto my back. The sky was clear blue and the clouds looks so fluffy and white, as if everything was ok and chaos wasn't around the corner. Before I know it I'm being pulled up by Uriah and I break into a breathless laughter at how crazy everything is.

"Holy shit," I say breathlessly, "that was downright terrifying but fun as hell,"

Lynn comes up from behind me and puts her arm around my shoulders laughing out loud, "Told you she was a thrill seeker!" She calls out to Marlene.

Before we can continue with our banter we hear a wail on the side of the building. A girl was hunched over and screaming at something down there. It didn't take a genius to figure out that someone didn't make it. Judging from her Dauntless clothes and her reaction, I'm guessing the person that didn't make it was another Dauntless.

I look away in respect for her to have her space and a Dauntless boy pulls her off the ledge so she wouldn't fall over.

Even the Dauntless born themselves aren't safe either, I think of Beatrice and sigh in relief as I see her with a Candor girl – _she's safe._

"Ooh. Scandalous! A stiff's flashing some skin!"

I look at the commotion and see a Candor boy making fun of Beatrice. I almost walk up to the boy to punch him in the face before a voice from the front stops me.

 _Huh, with all these violent tendencies, it's a wonder I'm not Dauntless._

"Listen up! My name's Eric, I am one of the leaders of your new Faction!" A man shouts.

He doesn't seem much older than us. He had a few face piercing from where I was standing. His hair was a dark blonde color which was buzzed on both sides, leaving the top to resemble a Mohawk of some sort. Something about him looks oddly familiar.

We all walk up closer to gather in front of him to hear him better. Then again, we could've heard him just fine from where we were. There was just something about his presence that demanded your attention – he walks along the ledge as if someone didn't just fall over.

"Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't find the will to jump off, you don't belong here." He hops down and walks towards us as we watch and register what he just said.

"You want us to jump off a _ledge_?" asks a girl from my old Faction, her mouth hangs open.

"Yes, yes, I do," Eric says. He looks amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" He raises his eyebrows and I can see two piercings above his right eyebrow.

"Fucking crap, just my luck," I mutter silently to myself as the crowd separates. Lynn, who was standing near me chuckles, she's probably thinking about how I jinxed us on the train just now. Looking around, I realize that no one is stepping up – not even the Dauntless born, guess they didn't see this coming.

From the corner of my eye I see something grey. Beatrice – she's walking up as the crowd clears the way for her. Something about the way she carries herself takes my breath away – her back is straight despite the fact that I know that she is uncomfortable with the attention. She is prideful.

She walks over the ledge, the strong wind flaps her long dress, making it snap. She looks down with an expression with the mix of scared, determination and pride. She raises her hand to remove her shirt and throws it at Peter after he made a remark of her taking off her clothes.

I smirk at her attitude, if I didn't know that she was a Divergent, I would've assumed that she was definitely Dauntless material.

"Today initiate," Eric drawls.

Right before our eyes, she steps off the ledge without looking back and she _falls._

Uriah laughs out loud and looks at us before he walks forward, "Can't have a transfer outdo us Dauntless born can we?" Before we know it, he jumps off the ledge with a yell. Lynn laughs softly besides me and slowly one by one, people start lining up to jump. Soon Lynn and Marlene go down and I am left alone with a bunch of strangers.

I get near the back of the line but I'm not last. As we get closer and closer to the ledge, I feel my heart beating faster and faster, it crawls up my throat.

 _Thump._

Am I really ready for this?

 _Thump._

There are two people in front of me.

 _Thump._

Do I even know what I signed myself up for?

 _Thump._

There's only one left.

 _Thump._

It's my turn, walking up I peer down. A big gaping hole that's so dark that you can't see anything at all. I crawl up to the ledge, my hands tremor slightly and I know it's not from the harsh winds. Standing up slowly I look back down, my heart drops from my throat to my stomach. The ledge is cold against my bare feet.

I look back and see Eric, his arms are crossed as if he was bored and had better things to do. His eyes glare back at my curious stare – _his eyes._

I freeze.

He's the boy from the library when I got released from the hospital. I stare a little longer, my find filing the gaps. He's fit; his muscles are easily seen through his jacket as they tighten around his arms. Gone with the tall lean boy and in his place, a man with a structured body. His once long hair is gone with that ridiculous haircut and on his neck were block tattoos that attracted attention to his thick muscled neck. His face, once sharp and angular is no more like he finally grew into it. The only thing that was the same were his eye, a mix of dark grey and blue – the darkest shades I've even seen even after two years.

"Do you need me to push you, initiate?" His voice was much deeper than I remembered too.

I want to go back down and jump on a train and run away. But I know I can't do that – not very pretend Dauntless of me, is it?

Turning my back to the hole, I look straight into his eyes. He doesn't remember me of course, but I remember him. For some reason this feels like a secret I should keep to myself.

Thinking back to the questions I asked myself before getting here, I find my answer and my resolution at this very rooftop staring down at Eric.

Am I really ready for this?

 _Does it really matter? I'm here now, aren't I? No more turning back._

Do I even know what I signed myself up for?

 _Probably not, but it's going to be one hell of a ride._

With these thoughts running in my mind, I grin at him and without breaking eye contact, I spread my arms up and I release the breathe I didn't know I was holding in.

 _Breath in, breath out._

The last thing I see are Eric's eyes burning through my skull as I let go of all my worries – just for this one moment.

I let my body drop, and I fall.

I am selfless, and now I will have to be brave.

* * *

 **AN:** **** ALSO, I REALIZED A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES IN THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS, SO IF YOU GUYS DO TOO AND IF IT ISN'T TOO MUCH TROUBLE, PLEASE INFORM ME SO I CAN CORRECT THEM :) DON'T GOT ME A BETA SOOO**

FIRST – Thank you all for supporting by following/reviewing/favoring! I say it all the time but seriously, it means a lot to me and makes me want to write even more! So ya know… if you guys want chapters more faster then reviewing this could help with the process ;D

SECOND – I hope you guys liked the chapter Seriously, if you guys have ideas or things you want to happen, pitch them by me and I'll see what I can do! Hearing from you guys is like the best thing ever! Makes me all giggly and shit :3

THIRD – L.M: If you're still here, I suggest you gtfo before I go to your house and kidnap your dog, dude.

AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT (Since it's night time where I'm at)

Much love,

\- Jam xoxo


	6. Chapter 6 - Potatoes Anyone?

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN SHIT ALL. IF I DID I WOULD BE ROLLING IN DOUGH AND NOT STRUGGLING IN SCHOOL, BRUH**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM/ FEEDBACK ARE MUCH APPRECIATED SINCE I'M A TRASH CAN.**

 **Thank you for those who favored/ followed this story or me as an author! I am extremely flattered and honored** **I seriously hope I don't disappoint you guys.**

 **With that being said, I am so sorry for the long wait guys! I usually try and update at least once a week but I kinda decided to try the world of social life and went clubbing last week…fucking horrible might I inform you guys. Now I remember why I hate people -.- ANYWAYS! I ended up getting sick and yea….heehee sorry guys! My excuse for this week is school…..LIES ALL LIES..well not really but yea. To be honest I just got really lazy and couldn't bring myself to write a half-ass chapter. My boyfriend convinced me to start a new chapter because hey it's a bitch move to just stop because I'm being a lazy little fucker, eh? ANYWAYS I really hope this pretty damn long ish chapter makes up for it! I'm sorry for those of you who want some action going on, but I'm going slow ish because well… I don't exactly know here this story is actually going :D So let's all enjoy the ride together!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A MIX OF ERIC'S POINT OF VIEW AND HERS!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

\- Potatoes Anyone? -

 _I am selfless, and now I will be brave._

xxx Eric's Pov xxx

Standing over the ledge without a care, I stare down at the new initiates we got this year. Already lost one on the train, another one over the ledge, mentally counting, _huh, some are missing – must've not jumped off the train then –_ hearing a wail, I glance of the side, _didn't make the jump,_ I think indifferently as one Dauntless born girl cries over the ledge. One of our own didn't make it, _pathetic._

I frown when I see a flash of grey clothing, "Ooh. Scandalous! A stiff's flashing some skin!"

Tch, Abnegation? Looking closely, I recognize that that is Beatrice Prior from the name and picture in the list Jeanine messaged me on who had their results manually entered; she's the one that Jeanine suspects is a Divergent. Huh, she chose Dauntless?

Seeing that some of the initiates have noticed my presence, I clear my throat, "Listen up! My name's Eric, I am one of the leaders of your new Faction!"

I see some of the Dauntless born shrink back and smirk. I love the fear and power I have over them. Some of the transfers shift uneasily towards me as I walk on the edge of the ledge, "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't find the will to jump off, you don't belong here."

I hop down with ease to be at the same level as them, my smirk widens as some of the transfers cower back at my towering height. The new faces around me are different shades of shock.

"You want us to jump off a _ledge_?" A girl from Erudite asks indignantly with her mouth agape.

I shouldn't enjoy this as much as I am.

"Yes, yes I do,"

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Another Erudite asks, a boy this time.

"Who knows?" I raise my eyebrows at him. I am reminded of how the people of my old Faction are always so questioning.

With that said, a tense silent falls on the group. Some avoid eye contact; one boy from Candor was picking at his cuticles trying to play it cool. I make eye contact with the Stiff but she doesn't really see me. She turns and looks at everyone else before returning my gaze.

She straightens her back and says, "I'll do it,"

Raising my brows again, but this time in surprise rather than a sardonic way, I step aside as she gets closer to the ledge. She steps on the ledge and I can see her hands trembling as she takes off her shirt and whips it at the Candor boy who was trying to play it cool before. I smirk; _so far she's Dauntless material._

She stares down and doesn't move for what it feels like an eternity, "Today initiate,"I drawl out. She flinches at my voice and before I can say anything more, she plunges down.

Turning to the crowd, a small crowd that starts to form closer around the ledge and the next jumper is a Dauntless born, Zeke's brother, another one I need to look out for. Apparently he had to get his results put in manually too but he still decided to stay at Dauntless. Maybe he really is just a Dauntless and there was an actual problem with his Aptitude test. Despite me working for Jeanine, I along with several others are somewhat skeptical about her plans.

A flash of black in my vision disrupt my thoughts and I see Zeke's brother getting on the ledge in front of the crowd and turns towards the Dauntless born, "Can't have a transfer outdo us Dauntless born can we?" And with a cheeky smile he gives a cry of courage and jumps.

This causes the other Dauntless born to look uneasily at each other as if saying, "He's got a point, a _Stiff_ jumped first," With that being said, both Dauntless born and transfers get in line to jump.

Glaring at each and every cowering person that comes on the ledge, I get a sort of sadistic-like satisfaction at their flinches.

Looking at who else is next in line, I notice an Erudite girl – not the one who asked the question from before. Her features almost made me do a double take. It's not unusual, just rare to see someone who isn't in Candor with Asian descent features.

She's the one that was working under Jeanine on the side. Apparently she was working on something that would help her plans run smoother and help persuade the council to join her cause. What a surprise that this girl would end up at Dauntless. Then again, it is a pretty brave thing to deny Jeanine of whatever she asks for.

Her hair was falling out of its bun, her knees where bloodied, her skirt was ripped, and for some reason she was bare feet. _What the hell?_

The closer she got in front of the line, the more her tremble was noticeable.

When it was her turn, she walks to the edge; she peers down before climbing up awkwardly with her ripped skirt. Her hands tremble noticeably and she turns towards me, her almond eyes are wide with fear and something else. She looks like she's holding back a flinch when she doesn't break eye contacts with me while I glare harder at her and cross my arms.

Her body shakes but it wasn't from the cold nor was it from my glare. She looks like she was preparing herself to be ready for anything and everything. There was something about the look in her eyes – I could already feel my mind churning, why does she seem familiar?

My eyes narrow as she continues to stare at me, "Do you need me to push you, initiate?"

She looks like she's scared shitless and if I was mistaken, like she was going to puke. But despite his, she continued to look right at me, like she knew something I didn't.

She gulped audibly, but didn't answer my question. Instead, she took a deep breathe, stuck her arms out on the side, and let herself go. I couldn't help but notice how the tendrils of hair that escaped her bun curled slightly around her face as she dropped.

When her body fell out of sight I turn to the next person in line. One more girl left and she's from Candor. Without any prompting she got over the ledge and jumped after a few moments.

With everyone off the roof, I walk to the side and do down the hidden door.

No way am I going to jump down there only to have Four look down on me and help me up.

xxx Anna's Pov xxx

Falling is like flying, I deduce. Once more I am weightless, this time I am prepared for the feeling of my stomach dropping. My body falls and bounces onto a net that knocks my breath away. I heard cheering and clapping in the background.

The net's force makes me bounce more before something tugs the edge and I roll off. Feeling a bit dazed, I don't realise that I should've been able to catch myself I roll off and fall onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Not too far, I hear some snickers around and a barking laugh, _Lynn_ , my mind supplies. I don't feel like getting up and a sudden wave of fatigue hits me. _I could stay here all day like this._ I stare up at the ceiling with the large whole. _The sky is still visible, funny how I'm in a different Faction now but the skies are the same. It's sort of like –_

Someone picks me up from my armpits and I look up to see a good looking man with hazel eyes. It's obviously that this guy is not only strong since he's holding me like someone would a toddler but I can't feel the ground below me at all – he must be tall as hell! My eyes widen as his narrow.

We stare.

I blink, he blinks.

I tilt my head to the left as if questioning him.

"Name?" He asks, his tone was one with authority but he clearly sounded confused. I open my mouth to reply but for some reason "Anna" doesn't sound right. My mouth snaps shut as he sets me down onto the cold ground.

 _Shit this guy has to be at least 6 feet tall since I barely seem to reach his chin!_ I mean I'm on average, coming up to 5'6, but _damn!_

"You can choose a new one," He looks at me intently.

Without giving it a second thought I think about what _he_ called me when we were younger, "Grace," I mumble as my toes curl from the cold ground.

He shifts closer like he didn't hear me. I clear my throat and repeat, "Grace," this time with more confidence.

He gives a slight nod of approval before turning and announcing my new name and what number jumper I am. He turns towards the net and I take it as a dismissal.

As I turn and walk towards where I heard the cheering, a body jumps on me and I get tackled down.

I sit up and see Uriah and Lynn standing over me, Marlene was the one who tackled me. She grabbed me by my next and tugged me towards her large chest while laughing. Uriah stretches hand out to me and pulls me up.

"It's nice to meet you, Grace!" Uriah grins. My ears are still ringing but my lips stretch into a large smile. Grace seems…fitting enough – much better than _Anna._

"Grace…" Lynn purses her lips are she rolls my new name on her tongue, "Not exactly Dauntless, but it's better than Anna."

I roll my eyes but Marlene hums in agreement.

"Why Grace though?" Uriah asks, "I mean we've all seen you and you haven't exactly been... _graceful_!" He throws his head back laughing and Lynn joins in at his pun. Thinking back at just moments ago, I want to cringe at how I fell and didn't react.

Instead, I internalize my embarrassment and I stare at them with a deadpan expression.

Marlene just giggles but she looks expectantly at me. I don't know why but I don't want to tell them why – at least not yet. Instead of replying I shrug my shoulders and she gives me a smile, knowing not to push to topic.

Lynn comes over to us and drapes her arms around my shoulder and Marlene's while Uriah comes closer. They were still smirking at his oh-so-hilarious joke but seem to completely forgotten about his question.

Before we have time to fall back into the comfortable camaraderie we had on the train the man from before and a woman lead us to a narrow tunnel. I can see Beatrice up ahead with the dark skinned Candor girl.

"That's Four, and that's Lauren," Marlene whispers as she points at the couple in front of us. I nod in acknowledgment and she, being the great situation reader she is, sensing that I wanted to take in everything, falls back behind me to talk to Uriah and Lynn.

I look around my surroundings, mapping the area in my head while mindless chatter goes around.

The walls all around us are made of stone and the ceiling caves in so it feels like we're going down below the earth itself. My heart wilts as we go deeper below – one thing I'll miss from Erudite is the open space and widows. The narrow space gets darker and the only lights we receive here are when we pass the alcoves with a dim lamp in every one we pass. Before I start wondering how far in we're supposed to walk for, we enter a round space with lighting encircling us.

Everyone stops walking and I would've walked into the Dauntless born in front of me if it wasn't for Uriah pulling me back at the last second.

I throw a look of gratitude over my shoulder before Lauren, Four, and Eric stand in front of the crowd. Huh, he must've joined in when I wasn't paying attention.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless born initiates are with me. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place."

As Lauren beckons to her group, I feel myself tense at the prospect of separating from my new found friends. When the trio pass by me I feel Lynn clap her hand on my shoulder before Marlene grabs my hand to give me a squeeze and Uriah pets my head. I feel myself relax, from their gestures of good luck.

The Dauntless born shovel out and slowly blend into the shadows leaving us transfers with Four and Eric. Looking around now, there are only nine transfers. Some are from my old Faction and Candor, no Amity and Beatrice is the only Abnegation. _So much for low-key and not getting too much attention_ , I sigh.

Four explains to us how he usually works in the control room but for the next few weeks he'll be our instructor. He introduces himself and the Candor girl who is with Beatrice asks him if his name is like the number itself.

"Yes," Four says. "Is there a problem?" His tone left no space for an actual question.

"No." The girl replies.

"Good." He sounds like he couldn't have cared less what she thought. "We're about to go into the Pit, Which you will someday learn to love. It –"

The girl snickers, "The Pit? Clever name."

 _Holy shit, does this girl ever shut up? Then again_ , I remind myself, _she is from Candor._

Four walks up to the girl and I feel myself gulping in her shoes as he leans his face close to hers. His eyes narrow and he glares at her.

Everything goes silent and he asks quietly, "What's your name?"

Even from the back of the crowd I could hear what he could say.

"Christina," she squeaks.

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I wold have joined their Faction," he hisses. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods without a word.

 _Definitely not sharing tea and biscuits with this guy anytime soon, mister all doom and gloom._

Four then turns around and we follow him to the end of the tunnel. The group is silent and everything feels tense. My feet pad softly against the stone floors. _Ugh, the must be so dirty by now!_ I think annoyingly. He pushes open a set of double doors, we walk into this "Pit".

 _Whoa,_ Pit is the word of this place.

The place below us is an underground cavern so huge I couldn't even see the other end of it from where we were standing! The uneven stone walls rise above our heads and built into the stone walls look like…stores? From where we are I guess those are for food, clothes and supplies? Studying my surroundings, I take in the narrow path ways with step carved from rock connecting it all.

I feel myself tense even more as I realise something – there are no railings to stop someone from falling over. _Fuck, knowing me, I'll probably pitch myself over by accident._

Blue lanterns hanged dangle above us dangle at random intervals on the stone walls. These grow brighter as the sunlight dies – Erudite technology. Across the wide circled ceiling, a slanted orange light stretches over – _oh wow._

Above us as the roof is a large pane of glass, and above that, a building that lets in sunlight. Although it's nothing like back in Erudite, my heart does a little cheer at it.

As we walk around the stoned narrow path, I see the interactions of the Dauntless all around us. People are all over the place, laughing, yelling, _so expressive,_ I tell myself in astonishment.

A group of children run past us and my heart speeds up. I want to yell at them to slow down, to be careful since there are no railings. If they continue to recklessly play like this then they could fall over and get hurt!

Being raised in a Faction were they saw emotions as a flaw and an obstacle to true objectivity when it concerns research, seeing so many expressions fly freely across their faces make me want to laugh. Something about the freedom of expression makes me giddy.

Despite the worrying, I can see why Beatrice would be attracted to these people. Like a moth to a flame there was just something so incredible about how these people carried themselves.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." Snapping out of it, I turn to the group and jog lightly to keep up.

We ended up on the right side of the Pit where it was really sketchy and dark looking.

I feel something cold and metal like underneath my feet. Squinting down I realise that it's an iron barrier of some sort. My toes curl at the sudden change of temperature since the metal was cold. As we approach the only railing in this place, I hear a loud roar – water. I gasp at the sight of it.

A ravine of some sort except not in the forest but against stone walls, the water beating hard and fast against the jaded rocks below. To the side the floor drops to a sharp angle and several stories below us is a river. The gushing water strikes the wall beneath us and sprays upwards. On the left, the water is calm, but on the right the water hits to rocks so roughly I'm surprised we aren't sprayed with it.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts over the noise. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned."

Even if Four left it off on a somewhat depressing note, the sight of this compound was…overwhelming.

He leads us across the Pit towards a gaping hole in the wall. The room in front of us is well-lit compared to before and we are introduced to the dining hall. People were everywhere, chatter and clattering silverware noises were heard.

When we come into the room, the Dauntless inside all cheer and applaud. They stomp their feet and they shout. The noise surrounds us all and is so loud that I feel my heart thumping to the noise – _or is it because my heart is just pounding so fast?_

I can't help but smile at all this.

We all look around for empty seats and I see Christina drag Beatrice towards an almost empty table. I can see the other Dauntless born at the other end but don't walk towards them. Uriah's table seems full anyways. Looking over I see Will, a boy from the same Faction as I am, follow them. I decide to do the same. Plus I still haven't forgotten of the mission I decided to appointment myself.

I find myself sitting in front of the empty seat next to Four and next to me is Will. In front of Will is Beatrice who is sandwiched between Four and Christina and next to her is a boy from Candor.

Looking to my side, I see a large platter of food being passed down. My stomach grumbles as I remember what I ate – or didn't eat – this morning. Wow, it hasn't even been a day yet and the Choosing ceremony feels like distant memory.

These thoughts soon leave me as soon as the platter comes my way. _Huh, hamburger. Haven't had those in ages._ Then again, food is food and as long as I get all the right amounts and nutrients then I'm not complaining. _Or is it because of the Abnegation in me that thinks that I only need enough to live and not eat extravagant food?_

"It's beef," Four explains to Beatrice, snapping me out of my contemplations. "Put this on it." He passes her the ketchup. I look up and I see Four looking at her intently and she looks as confused as I feel. Why is he telling her this?

"You've never eaten a hamburger before?" Christina asks with her eyes wide.

"No," Beatrice replies meekly, "Is that what this is called?"

Before I can open my mouth to explain to Christina on why Beatrice, who is from Abnegation, doesn't know what a hamburger is, Four cuts me off. "Stiffs eat plain food."

My mind goes on auto pilot as I register what goes on around me. Beatrice explains how extravagance is considered self-indulging and unnecessary when her friend asks why.

 _How does Four know about Abnegation food?_ I know it because I've studied all five Factions and remembered the little details from when we all ate the cafeteria back at the Upper Buildings.

The cafeteria doors open, and a hush falls over the room but I don't turn to look. I'm staring intently at Four. Something about what he said bothers me.

 _He wouldn't know this unless he was part of Erudite where we had the where he would have had access to this information. I would've remembered him for sure, unless he's from_ – I freeze at the only possibility left – _Abnegation._ My eyes go wide and my mouth left hanging before I could even bite into my burger. He was originally from Abnegation! If I hadn't known better, from how he talked and acted I would've pegged him down for a born and bred Dauntless!

Someone new joins our table – snapping me out of my revelation. Eric, I recognize. He drops himself onto the empty seat in front of me, next to Four. He offers no greeting and everyone stays quiet.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks, nodding towards us, mainly towards Beatrice.

"This is Tris and Christina." Four says.

 _Tris_ , I repeat in my head. Huh, she must've changed her name too. I smile to myself, _it suits her._

Eric must have made a jab at Tris when I wasn't paying attention because she gave a wince at his direction. I get distracted again when he starts to tap his fingers rhythmically on the table. His knuckles were scabbed over. I wonder if it hurt. My leg starts moving to the beat of his fingers. _Wonder if he played and instrument. Erudite did encouraged art of some form since it helped the brain to think outside the box._

Eric starts to talk to Four and I tune them out, it's pretty rude to eavesdrop after all.

Eating my burger I suddenly remember the whole thing about extravagant food. Would it be against my nature to eat food like then when the factionless were starving? I mean it is unfair, and if other Factions have the luxury to have food like this shouldn't we all just share? Thinking back I can only "luxury" food that I absolutely adore is – a flash of sliver catches my eye and I gasp aloud! On the platter – it's –

"Potatoes!"

The conversation flow around our table stops and I can feel the heat rising in my face.

I freeze, realising I said that out loud and not just in my inner ramblings.

"Uh, I mean um, hey Tris, ever eaten potatoes before? They're really good and contain a variety of vitamins and minerals." _Shit, shit, shit, SHUT UP! Stop talking!_ "They also contain a lot of starch that makes them more like rice, pasta and bread in terms of nutrients. They're my favorite thing to eat –", _Holy shit, I can't stop talking! Shut up!_ I yell at myself mentally. Obviously my mouth is not listening!I can feel my face getting warmer and redder like the ketchup sauce. Speaking of ketchup, "– They taste really good with potatoes too and you can serve them in many different ways including boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, French fries and hash browns –"

"Whoa there, breathe a little!" Christina laughed.

My mouth finally listened to my brain and snaps shut.

"Sorry," I reply meekly looking down. "Um – just…yeah. Saw potatoes, got happy so um, yeah." I finish lamely, not bothering to explain myself properly.

"Um, thank you for informing me on…potatoes." Tris says lamely, staring at me like I'm some estranged creature. I can feel raised eyebrows at my direction but I don't bother looking up.

There was a tense silence and no one said anything. _Ugh, I just wish a whole opened up and swallowed me down._

"Well," says Eric. Somewhat breaking the tension as he focuses his attention back to Four. We all look up to watch Eric leave. "Let's hope he gets the point then."

He claps Four on the shoulder a little too hard from what I see. Before he leaves he addresses some of us at the table, "Four, Tris _,_ " he spits out. Looking straight at me in the eyes, I am suddenly reminded of when I stared unabashedly at him on the roof top. "Potato girl," he says indifferently and then gets up to leave.

My almost cooled down face turns bright red again and I fidget in my seat. After another moment of silence, everyone unanimously decides to ignore me and Tris questions Four about his relationship with Eric.

As everyone ignores me I take my burger and slip out the table quietly, going towards Uriah and the others. I don't care if there is no space for me I refuse to stick there after my embarrassing moment. Lynn sees me come over and pushes to give me room.

Before I can get close enough to sit down she hooks her arm onto my neck and drags me down.

"Look who decided to join us!" Lynn announced. "Bookworm, we thought you forgot all about us when you decided to sit with your new friends!" She jerks her head towards the table I just left.

My face still isn't completely cooled down from what happened and I just shake my head in disagreement at her statement while finishing my burger. Looking to the side I see the platter of potatoes and reach for one. _It doesn't matter if I can be friends with Tris; I just need to protect her._ I give a heavy sigh at the thought. It would've been nice to be friends with people who are in the transfer group. After all, Lynn and the others won't always be here. Looking down at my half peeled potato I try and push these depressing thoughts away. _Plus who needs friends when you've got potatoes. Potatoes always make things better._

"Wow. We feel so hurt right now." I look up to see Lynn's deadpan face. I must've looked confused when Marlene piped up, "Are potatoes really that good? I mean to choose…that over well…people."

I feel the pool of blood rush to my face, _shit I said that out loud._

"Uh, potatoes are…yummy."

The trio stare at me with mixed expressions. Uriah looks as confused as ever while Marlene seems to not be able to wrap her head around the concept of how wonderful potatoes are. Lynn on the other hand with her expressionless face, I can only assume she's either internally making fun of me or just thinks I'm fucking weird. Me running my mouth has been way too reoccurring.

Clearing my throat I decide to tell them interesting facts about them whilst pushing out any thoughts or memory of what just recently happened. "Did you know that they're relatively easy to grow?" The group stares at me blankly and I take it as my cue to continue while peeling my potato. I only like eating the peel when they're in French fry forms. "Research suggests that diets high in potassium-rich fruits and vegetables may help maintain lean body mass and bone; also they help reduce the risk of hypertension and strokes since they're rich in potassium and low in sodium. Potato storage facilities are kept at a temperature above 4 °C since potato starch turns into sugar and alters the taste below this temper –"

Lynn interrupts me by stealing my potato and before I could protest she shoves the gluten free vegetable in my mouth, enabling me from rambling.

"Your new nickname bookworm will be potato girl!" Lynn announces as she taps my head roughly and messing up my hair, or whatever there is left to mess.

I nearly choke on my food as I remember what Eric called me and before I could attest the new nickname, a female approaches us and I recognize her as Lauren. She sees me and says, "You better get going, Eric's taking the transfers down to the dorms."

I look towards the tables with the transfers and true enough they're all rising with Eric in the front.

I scramble out of my seat and say my thanks to Lauren while grabbing another potato. One more wouldn't hurt.

"I'll see you guys around!" I say over my shoulder while I quickly walk towards my group to catch up.

I slow down as I approach them, staying in the back of the group, eating my potato happily. If it wasn't so dark and if I wasn't so clumsy I know I'd b skipping. Despite all the bad, surprising and embarrassing events, these potatoes comforted me – every girl needs a comfort food after all. Plus, potatoes always make me feel better.

Walking down a series of hallways, we reach a large metal door and Eric stops in front of it crossing his arms while we gather around him.

"I'm one of the five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training." I feel myself stiffen when he directed his look towards the general direction where Tris was standing. This guy but he does not seem like the type to care despite his leader title. My stomach turns and something about this doesn't seem right.

"Some ground rules, you have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation."

Maybe during this free time I could sneak around and try to find out – I freeze and all thoughts escape me when he looks over to me. I clutch the remaining potato against me. _It's not like he can read my mind, right?_

His gaze narrows before he continues, "You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless. Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are ten beds and only nine of you. We anticipated that a higher proportion of you would have made it this far."

"But we started with twelve," Christina protests. Damn, this girl must be fearless if she continues running her mouth like this.

"There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to the compound," Eric drawls, picking at is cuticles. He shrugs as if he couldn't care less about what happens to us. "Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and dauntless born initiates separate but you're all ranked together. At the end of the initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless born initiates. And they are better that you already, so I expect –"

" _Rankings_?" A mousy haired girl from my old Faction interrupts. Hmm, Myra I believe. She was always one of the lower rankings in Erudite so I'm not surprised she wasn't meant for that Faction but Dauntless?

"Why are we ranked?" She clarified her question.

Eric smiles but it is a cold and calculating smile and makes his face look wicked evil.

"Your ranking serves two purposes," he says and despite his smile, I tense at the tone of his voice. "The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only few _desirable_ positions available."

I tense at the suspended silence. He's going to drop a bomb that will fuck us all up. I just know it.

"The second purpose," he says clicking his tongue, "is that only the top ten initiates are made members."

I feel my stomach drop and suddenly no amount of potatoes can make this better. I can hear a collective gasp around me and if it was possible, all our stomachs dropping. We're all standing still and no one moves a muscle.

Christina, being the brave soul she is, asks the question we're all thinking, " _What_?"

"There are eleven Dauntless born, and nine of you," he continues. "Four imitates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test."

Making the calculations in my head, that means that even if we pass all three stages, six initiates will not be members. My throat feels dry and things seem much harder for me than ever. Will Tris be able to make it? Being from Abnegation has given her a disadvantage but she isn't meant for Abnegation…not like me. Will _I_ be able to make it? I'm not even Dauntless. I'm a fake.

"What do we do if we're cut?" The asshole from Candor who made fun of Tris on the rooftop asks.

"You leave the Dauntless compound and live factionless." He says this is indifferently and monotonously it's hard to imagine him as an actual human with emotions.

I feel everything around me come crashing down and a sudden heavy weight falls on me. A wave of pitifulness and a sense to surrender comes over me. Who am I kidding? I just wanted to protect Tris. I'm just a messed up girl who has a strong sense of justice and came here on impulse!

Myra clamps a hand over her mouth and stifles a sob. In the back of my mind, I suspect that she isn't meant for Dauntless and only transferred for Edward, the other Erudite boy.

A small shift in the front of the crowd catches my eye and I see Tris stand a little taller. _She's really going to take this on._ A sense of wonderment washes over me.

I feel disappointment settle in myself, disappointment for myself for almost straying from my goal. I don't have time to be pitiful. I can't be. I swallow my pitiful scared emotion down and straighten my back as well. _I have a mission and I don't intend to fail it_ , I try and tell myself convincingly. _Protect Tris._ I relax my shoulders but I am standing tall and proud.

"Bu-but that's…not fair!" The Candor girl who was behind me in line from the roof top says. She looks angry but terrified at the same time.

"Are you saying that if you had known this before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" Eric snaps, "Because if that's the case, you should get out now. If you really are one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail." Despite the fact that this was directed towards the tall Candor girl, he was looking at me. "And if it does, you are a coward." I stiffen at his implications. It may just be all in my head but something…something in his eyes says he knows something –

Our eye contact cuts off when he turns and pushes the door to the dormitory open.

"You chose us," he looks down on us, his eyes piercing at all of us, "Now we have to choose you."

The air is suffocating and tense as we walk by him to enter. Since I am behind the group, I am last. When I am close enough to enter the room, he crossed his arms and something about his posture makes me freeze and look up.

He peers down on me, glaring. I want to shrink back but I remember his comment of being a coward and I stand a little taller. I'm pretending to be a Dauntless, might as well play the part well.

Remembering my potato in my hand I look at him straight in the eye and open my palm out to him, "Potato?" I offer innocently, remembering the jab he took at me when I was rambling. I mean, really? _Potato girl_?

His glare hardens and his lips lift up in a sneer as if I am not worth his time before he ignores my offer and turns to walk away.

I seriously have a death wish. Shaking my head, I push my encounter with the scary leader away from my mind and enter my new resident.

 _Nothing to be afraid of, I've got this!_ I try to convincingly tell myself in my mind. _I've got this._

Looking around as we walk in, it suddenly hits me that this is a unisex sleeping arrangement and the washrooms are out in the open and the communal showers don't separate. There is no indication on women or men's room. Fuck, we're all going to be living with each other.

Judging from all the looks around me, some are stricken with regret after hearing Eric's talk about getting kicked out, others are determined and some…I try an suppress a shiver. Some faces around me show maliciousness – the kind where they would do anything to get on top.

Resisting swallowing my anxiety down as a sign of fear, I follow the small group to the craters in the middle of the room with clothes in them.

We all line up in an orderly fashion and one by one get two outfits each as the sign on the crater says. One crater for boy clothes with a box of shoes next it and one crater for girl clothes with a box of shoes on the other side.

When it's my turn, I pick up a large over-sized shirt t-shirt, a fitting tank-top with a built in sports bra, a pair of joggers and a pair of tights along with a pair of black combat boots my size. Of course, everything is black.

Turning around, I see people claiming their beds and I choose the one closet to the corner wall facing the door. I decided to change into my clothes now, after all I look like a wreck. Most of the others seem to be doing the same but we're all self-conscious.

Taking off my blazer and blouse, I keep my black tank top one and throw on the over-sized t-shirt. The black top falls down to my mid thighs and with this coverage I shimmy out of my skirt and kick it off. While I grab the pair of tights to put them on, I see Tris looking my way. She blushes after having been caught and looks down at the pile of clothes in her hands.

I suddenly remember how Abnegation's are reserved and frigid people.

Having the tights on, I take off the t-shirt and walk forward to hand it to Tris. She looks at me in surprise.

Instead of explaining myself, I just shrug and she throws an uncertain but grateful smile while walking to the unoccupied bed next to mine.

As she throws on the t-shirt and changes like how I did, Christina spots us and comes over to take the bed next to Tris'.

Not wanting to coast through awkward talk, I decide to fold my clothes and leave them in the bag assigned to the post of it and go towards to communal showers. I leave my potato in my bag, I lost my appetite for it. _I'll throw it out in the morning._ I sigh at the waste of potato. I walk to the showers, I need to wash my dirty feet.

The showers were…functional looking but I hate the sharing part. _Ugh, I'll have to be waking up early to avoid all the people just to get some freaking privacy._

When I come back to the room, mostly everyone is in bed and the black t-shirt is folded on my bed and Tris looks up and mouths _thank you_. I shyly give her a smile back and crawl into bed.

I notice the clock on top of the door. It's blaring red numbers cut through the dark room, making me realise just how late it actually is. I don't bother holding back my yawn as my eyes slip shut. Today was most definitely energy draining. _And this is only the beginning._

I can't find it in me to cry but I know I am scared of the future. I don't know what's going to happen from now on, but I will survive this.

Before I fall into a deep slumber, a sob breaks into the night. I don't know who it was but my heart aches for them.

I get up and grab something from my bag. Walking silently towards the noise, I hand the potato to the large boy crying, "Potatoes always make me feel better." I mumble before going back to my bed.

As I slip between my covers, I am lulled to sleep with the sound of nine people breathing and a whimper in the dark.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thank you so much to those who favored, or followed this story! Also for the reviews, makes me so happy my inner me just spazzes in joy :D I am extremely flattered that some of you guys even decided to follow or favor me as an author. GAHH! Such duh happyyyy :3 Again I am so super friggin' sorry for being a lazy butthole. It's just…being lazy is so...umm…yea. No excuses!

I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for, if not I am sorry for the disappointment Tell me what you liked, disliked, want, don't want… I am very opened to hear criticism and what all you guys have to say!

If you guys spot anything grammar mistakes or errors, please message me if it isn't too much trouble so I'll fix 'em right up!

OH YEA! And let me know (if you guys have time) what you think about alternating point of views of certain characters. I'm still iffy on it, so if you guys want more Eric or none at all or third person, etc. please tell me! I'll try and meet your request :)

FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED!

As I write this I have two assignments to finish in two days along with 4 exams next week. Ugh, school just started like…4 weeks ago and it's already midterms D: Le sigh, priorities though right? Someone take my soul away! I can't deal with real life man. I am not adult enough for this.

Anyways, I really hope to hear from you guys!

Much love,

Jam xoxo


End file.
